


Silver Thread

by Capucine



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anger, Captivity, Drabble, Emotional Hurt, Family, Gen, Isolation, Spoilers for Detective Comics 939
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: Tim has to hold on to the idea they're going to come for him.
What else does he have, after all?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to challenge myself to do different drabble or longer things. Hope you like my take!

The glass (was glass even a thing here?) was as thick and unfogged as it had been for twelve days. Twelve days, and no one had come.

Tim didn't doubt that they would come. How could he? For one, they cared about him, and he knew enough to know that. For another, and this was one he didn't want to admit, he didn't know how he'd hold on if they weren't coming.

It was the silver thread of hope running through his thoughts. The idea that they'd figure it out held him together.

At least, until his captor showed him images.

He could feel the blood drain from his face as his own funeral played before him. As he could see Jason, Bruce, Dick, accepting his death. His heart might have warmed at Damian's admission that Tim had been a great man, but it was beating too fast.

Even Steph seemed to at least believe he was dead, even if she wasn't quite accepting it. Even if she was doing not so well, and his heart hurt _a lot_ at that thought.

What had he done?

The fear rose like a flash flood, and burst out a muddy waterfall.

"Why are you showing me this?! It doesn't change anything, they'll come! They'll figure it out!"

He could barely hear his own voice. Well, he could, but it sounded far away. It sounded like he couldn't possibly be loud enough to be heard.

"I supposed you'd appreciate seeing your friends and family one last time," came the cold reply.

"Let me out!" Tim shouted at him, the burns from the attacks, his bruises, seeming to ache at twice the pain level as before. "You can't keep me here!"

"That's a moot point. I can and am. You had best accept it."

He could feel his teeth press so hard it felt like they would break. He could feel the red behind his eyes, and he punched the glass. The prospect of being _trapped_ scared him far more than the prospect of being dead.

"Perhaps you should take a rest. Or perhaps not. Either way, there's plenty of time for you to decide."

Tim screamed at him, curse words that Jason had taught him, things that would make his mother roll over in her grave to hear--

And the being just left. Left like he had far more important things to do.

And Tim screamed again, punching the glass, but then sunk against it.

They'd come, he reassured himself. They'd come.

They'd figure it out.

It was all he had to hold onto, so he couldn't stop believing it.

**Author's Note:**

> And I guess I love the writing so far with Detective Comics, even though they 'killed' Tim?


End file.
